Text-based or term-based searching, wherein a user inputs a word or phrase into a search engine and receives a variety of results is a useful tool for searching. However, term based queries require that a user be able to input a relevant term. Sometimes a user may wish to know information about a place where he is currently standing. For example, a user might want to know the name of a company in a particular building, find a phone number associated with an organization located in a particular building, or read a review about a restaurant he is standing near. Accordingly, a system that can receive a visual query and information about current the location of the client device providing the visual query to provide actionable search result elements corresponding to entities identified in the visual query would be desirable.